Godzilla: Short introspections in the movie series
by Admiral Larsen
Summary: Just some introspective oneshot writing series on the Godzilla series. Will cover both the Showa and Heisei and perhaps the Millenium series if I feel like it. Please read and review.
1. Departure from a warzone

Godzilla: Short introspective notes.

Disclaimer: This is just a test of my writing skills on certain aspects of the Godzilla series and such that I choose from the films. All things Godzilla related belong to Toho Studios of Japan (though I wish I was part of the production staff so I can present some ideas, not that they're doing as best as they can under the circumstances).

The first two chapters will deal with the American versions of Godzilla 1954 and 1985 from the point of view of Steve Martin. Then I'll focus on some of the battle scenes from people on the ground (one idea already is the Frontier Missile Attack from the American version of Godzilla vs. Mothra and then we'll see what happens). I tried to do this the best I could but it's been a few years since I watched the film and like I said, this is just a test of my writing skills on a familiar subject so please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Departure from a war zone.

The Japanese airport in Tokyo was busy trying to get itself back to normal as well as it could considering that at few days ago, the city was a killing zone and if a new arrival looked out of the window all he or she saw was death and devastation that had visited the grand cities of the world 9 years ago. The scars of the battle were still fresh with emergency and construction teams just starting to clear the rubble and repair the damage to the best of their ability. Only a few arrivals came in while most of the business of the airport dealt with departures and evacuations from the devastated city. Some, mainly Japanese wept as the landscape brought back harsh memories of bombs, firestorms, and the screams of their loved ones as they were incinerated in horrific aerial raids.

Steve Martin looked out at the sight for perhaps the hundredth time as he waited to board the plane that would fly back to the United States. As he looked out at the ruins and smoke, he suddenly thought back to all the fields of battle he traveled to as a reporter during World War II, and the horror that he personally witnessed a few days ago. The sight of one of the greatest cities on Earth enveloped in flame and above it all, a large dark shadow of a dinosaur-like creature with dorsal fins on its back that glowed when the creature inflicted the most painful death to man in that time still chilled him even though the monster was supposedly dead.

That brought another headache and harsh pain in his chest as he relieved harrowing moments of nearly facing death, smelling it and witnessing the death of his old college friend Dr. Serizawa, who killed the beast with a weapon that was far more destructive than the atomic bombs the United States used on Japan. He remembered his own reaction when he saw the Oxygen Destroyer used on the monster in which both the beast and a great man both departed this world. However as he stepped on the plane, he began to have second thoughts and wondered that the monster was the only one of its kind or if there were others creatures like it out there. He admitted to himself that he started to have the "illness" of fearing that the monster was not truly destroyed but would come back sooner or later unless man got a grip of itself or its own destructive psyche.

He suddenly wondered how the people back home in the United States would view the his report of the carnage and feared the answer somewhat, for though he was not a student of history and had done a very bad job at linguistics, he knew that the US and perhaps the rest of the world would forget such an incident. Certainly, his co-workers would tell him to drop the story, for more important news matters occurred for him and other reporters to cover with especially in the day and age of the Cold War when nuclear annihilation was only thirty minutes away at the turn of a key thousands of miles from the target location. A few would even comment on the incredulity of some of the details of the monster awesome invulnerability to modern weapons. Yet, Martin felt he had to give a detailed account, so as to put what he witnessed first hand in perspective. He felt that it was his way of honoring a scientist's ultimate sacrifice to free a world from a nightmare that he now felt was barely postponed. The reporter felt that the length of postponement depended on how humanity acted in the future but after reporting on Korea, he had no such prospects that he would live even for the next ten years. He would brood about the matter for the entire journey home, preventing him from getting much sleep.

* * *

Next one is from Godzilla 1984.

The reason why the ending turned out the way it did was because of a scene in Godzilla 1985 where the US general is complaining to Martin that if the Japanese found out a way to stop Godzilla 30 years ago, why can't they now and Martin telling them if they had been there, they would have realized that firepower of any kind or magnitude is not the answer. I thought that this meant that he had only read a little about Steve Martin's report on the destruction and didn't catch the line that Martin said ,"Neither man nor his machine can stop this creature".


	2. An old fear reborn

Chapter 2: An old fear reborn.

Though the area was familiar with storms, the one hammering Maryland this night was far more powerful than most recent ones and some of the residents in the area felt as if this was all part of a warning. Well a retired reported living in the area agreed completely with that.

He sat on his desk writing a few small notes when he suddenly started having a deep headache. The broad bearded man had been having these kinds of headaches for the past few nights and every night, they kept getting stronger and stronger until he wouldn't be able to sleep at all for days. He had seen psychiatrists and such in order to figure what was wrong and to get a second opinion; even though he had a bad feeling he knew exactly the cause of his nightmares.

As he continued to write, he rubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes as if his mind was bombard with images at a rate that was too fast for him to keep up with at his age. He saw images of a ship sailing in rough waters near an island south of Tokyo, trying to regain control of it in the rough waters. Suddenly, the mountain started flashing blue with rocks thrown around and then a blood-chilling roar echoed from within the mountain, a roar that the man knew almost instinctively.

The old man suddenly opened his eyes to find himself back at his desk. Feeling a little worn out and not being able to concentrate on his work, he looked around the stuff on the desk of past stories he had written. His eyes turned to focus on two things, a small Asian Dragon and a book titled "Cairo via Tokyo". He suddenly wondered whether he was imagining things or the one thing he feared more than anything had finally come true. With that knowledge, the man knew that he would not be getting any sleep at all this night.

**A few days later. **

The old man smiled as he watched with grandson play with a dinosaur toy in with several toy cars and blocks of legos of different colors surrounding it. He really didn't mind since these days, kids should enjoy the freedom and innocence that they have in their young lives. Decided to let his grandson enjoy himself with his toys, he turned on the television and to the prime-time news.

He paused for a moment as the news stations he turned to changed to breaking news special showing a conference in Japan. Recently, as he remembered reading a few days ago, a Russian submarine sank off the coast of Japan and both the US and Russians were blaming each other. Though he was worried, he easily kept it hidden since he had lived like this for most of his adult life.

He watched with as the Japanese interior minister took the podium and delivered a statement before reporters started bombarding him with questions. The old man couldn't catch most of the language since it was still rusty, he froze the moment the Japanese interior minister replied one word, "Godzilla".

He sat down in harsh silence as the news briefing continued about Godzilla being responsible before he remembered the words of one of the Japanese men on the podium, "Before anyone else dies, Godzilla must be destroyed". The retired reporter turned off the news and laughed a bitter laugh at the Japanese man's statement, wishing that it was actually true but knowing full well that it was impossible a creature like that. He took a deep breath as he remembered the memory of looking out the window at Tokyo in 1954 and seeing the grand city in flames and above the fires, a creature from another time reared his head and bellowed a roar of anger before white-hot flame spewed downward onto more of the unfortunate victims of the world. He looked out at the window for a while as he thought about the past and that the greatest fear that he and the other survivors of that fateful day had now returned. When he returned to his bedroom, he whispered to himself as he caught sight of "Cairo via Tokyo" and the calendar showing the year 1984, "Thirty years have passed but we haven't learned a thing and now I wonder how many will die this time"? The old man sat down and waited as if expecting a call since he knew that some in the American government would be looking for advice about dealing with the crisis and he was the only American who actually survived the horrific catastrophe of November 3, 1954. He would not have long to wait as the sirens of a police car were heard approaching his house.

* * *

Next, I'll probably do one on Emiko Yamane, Professor Hayashida, or switch to the battles. If you have any requests from me, I'll try to fulfill it as best I can.

By the way, if anyone didn't guess it, the old man is none other than Steve Martin. This is for those that have watched Godzilla 1985 (The American version of the Return of Godzilla).


	3. Arctic Massacare

This is the first of the battle scenes from the Godzilla movies.

Arctic massacre.

**Aleutian Islands, 1962**.

Ever since World War II when Japan invaded the Aleutian Islands and then following the Soviet Union's detonation of an atomic bomb, the United States and her NATO allies maintained airbases near Siberia. Though some were large enough to accommodate strategic bombers, the facilities functioned as fighter bases and warning stations in the event of a war with the Soviet Union. Now though, they instantly took on a whole new purpose of functioning as a flank guard against an unstoppable creature born with the power of the atom.

When Godzilla destroyed the research submarine _Seahawk_ and started to head south, the president immediately called for a meeting on the situation. After some harsh deliberations on committing US forces into battle, the president ordered the decision and ordered that a draft be written to be delivered to the Japanese government, stating that the atomic bomb would be ready for their use if they ever needed it. Meanwhile, the president and the cabinet staff turned to listen in as sounds of the battle started to come through.

At one of the air bases, the XO immediately rushed in awaken the commander of the base with a message from NCA (National Command Authority). It read, "Prepare your defenses for the arrival of the monster Godzilla". Though the officer knew that a little about Godzilla, he huffed in contempt at his orders, shocking his subordinate but then the commander looked harshly at him and he walked out to organize the defense. Soon fighters rolled out of their shelters while crews working in the bitter cold, struggled to arm the fighters with the deadly payload designed to take out ground installations.

In the hanger bays, squadron leaders waited anxiously but with confidence bordering on arrogance for the order to launch. Many had proven themselves in air to ground combat in Korea and the thought of fighting a giant lizard seemed to bore them. When the alarm came in, they all eagerly rushed to the waiting F-86F sabers. The fighters soon took to the skies in large numbers before forming up while on the ground, the garrison readied for the worse with M4A3E8 Sherman tanks rolled out of their hidden bunkers, ready to challenge the great saurian, though the crews rightly felt that they had no chance for survival. While most of the tank crews conducted their duties, the commanders emerged out of their tanks and looked grimly at the gray cloud sky where already explosions of battle could be seen and heard.

As soon as the lead F-86F Saber spotted Godzilla emerging from the water, he radioed his men, "All right gentlemen form up and hit the creature hard and fast". He angled his fighter downward and once the monster filled his sights, he let loose with a barrage of rockets and machine gun fire. The munitions detonated all around the monster, creating huge waves all around his huge form. The flight leader snarled as the munitions had no effect. He immediately switched to guns and the F-86F and its compatriots that had fired all of their rockets already, angled around to cover their brethren as they delivered their heavy missile loads

Godzilla roared angrily at the sudden resistance even though most of the free-flight rockets flew right past him and detonated in the water. He still remembered what these human weapons did to him years ago and he grunted at the chance for revenge. As several Sabers closed in on Godzilla's head, his back immediately charged and he fired a long blast of his blue-white atomic ray, incinerating that entire group. He then turned his head and fired another blast at a group that had just pulled out of his dive. Roaring in victory, Godzilla turned to resume his march while the stunned pilots contemplated their strategies. They had only a few minutes to decide before heading back into the fray, firing their forward machine guns at the monster's chest.

The monster growled angrily as the Sabers swarmed around him while stinging him with their machine guns. Though the G-cells virtually prevented any lasting harm, Godzilla roared angrily in annoyance and started to retaliate with repeated blasts of his atomic breath. Some of the fighters flew in too close and paid for it when Godzilla slammed one of his hands down on the passing fighter, the pilot screaming as death in the form of giant charcoal-grey hands sliced into the fighters head on.

Back at the air base, the personnel crowding the radios winced at the reports they were hearing. Instead of hearing screams of Tally-ho, scores and a triumphant yell, they received reports of pilots screaming as their planes blew up in front of their faces and of curses of ineffectiveness and more importantly, rumors that their weapons had virtually no effect.

The base commander winced in horror as his ego and confidence started to spiral downward. He turned to look out at the gray skies and immediately spotted the gray outline of the monster as well as the gray American planes flying all around the creature and each disappearing the moment a blue flame impacted on target. Soon, the fighters were all but decimated and the commander yelled out in a panic, "All ground forces open fire".

Due to the fact that they had a longer range than the Sherman tanks, the fixed defensive battles opened up first with a hail of missile and machine gun fire at the approaching monster. Soon the tanks joined in, but despite the increase in firepower Godzilla barely slowed his advance.

In the tanks and the defensive positions, the crews watched with horror as Godzilla withstood all of their firepower without any noticeable damage and some immediately stood there in shock as Godzilla advanced upon them, eyes burning through their souls. Though some immediately start to gun their engines, most stood their ground, firing all their weapons at point blank range in a vain attempt to slow Godzilla down. They soon paid for their foolishness as Godzilla opened his mouth and fired his atomic breath down at the Sherman tanks. Some instantly exploded while the rest melted into radioactive puddles, their crews incinerated instantly.

The remaining tanks scattered and immediately rushed back to their shelter as if it would give them protection from the rampaging monster, leaving the fixed batteries to deal with him. With the firepower reduced, Godzilla turned to the other installations and marched his way through while turning the area into an inferno with repeated blasts of his atomic breath. Others, that were spared, ended up in rubble as Godzilla slammed his tail or his feet into the different buildings, leaving them in horrendous wrecks that burned up when the flames reached them.

The base commander screamed at the sight and immediately tried to raise help from the other bases in the region but he and the others in the control tower forgot about the monster and paid for it as the monster slammed his tail against the control tower, sending it crashing into the ground in a pile of rubble.

Inside, the soldiers waited for either rescue or oblivion to reach them and unfortunately, oblivion reached them first as Godzilla fired a long blast around the area, bathing everything in radioactive flames. The energy melted through even concrete designed to withstand the force of nuclear bombs. When the flames reached the oil tanks, they detonated, turning the gray sky into bright daylight.

A few Sikorsy H-19 helicopters soon arrived on the scene but once they saw Godzilla unleashing his destructive power, they lost their cool and flew high above the clouds while tracking Godzilla's movements and filming the monster's destructive power to a stunned world. After the monster departed, the helicopters landed on the devastated base and started to search for survivors but in a few minutes, all they found were corpses.

* * *

Note: It's been a long time since I saw King Kong vs. Godzilla (dubbed version) so sorry if the chapter here is so short and if there are any inaccuracies. As per the change in focus to the battles, the next one will be the Frontier Missile attack. 


	4. Dark fears, recollections and soul searc...

Disclaimer: Just in case anyone forget. Godzilla and all other related material is owned by Toho Studios.

Chapter 4: Dark fears, recollection and soul searching.

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo Bay, 1954.**

The young woman watched silently as the two men that she cared for deeply descended towards the bottom of the ocean to destroy a great darkness with a weapon that though she felt horrified at the thought of using it, was the only chance to prevent another massacre like she witnessed in the evening a few days ago as well as the resulting human disaster that had occurred. She remembered what one of the two men, her former fiancé, had told her and the love of her life about his very real fears of using such a device and it pained her deeply to have forced him into such a position. She turned to look at her father, whose face also etched with worry for the two divers as they descended to the ocean bottom. Her father, Dr. Yamane, once voiced his desire to spare the monster at the ocean floor so that scientists could study it, for he believed that within the monster's cells lay the key for Japan to heal the scars of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Though he still had that thought, he recanted it after seeing for himself that evening the same fate that Hiroshima suffered now visited on the capital of Japan.

One of the naval officers on the frigate used replied that both divers reached the bottom. She now felt real fear since the two divers were now at the mercy of the saurian hiding underwater and if something would happen, she couldn't live with herself. The minutes ticked by in silence as she, her father, and everyone else watched the waters in front of them for any sign of activity.

When the wait almost became unbearable, one of the divers surfaced from the ocean with the officer announcing that it was the man she fell in love with and that the other diver had not surfaced yet. She suddenly started to have a large pang of fear as she remembered the scientist's words and his eyes as he burned his papers on the devastating weapon and feared that the scientists would go through with his threat.

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see her love at her side, his face a full of sweat with a mix of worry as he took the mike and started to warn the scientist not to take long. As they tried to contact the scientist, a huge spurt of water emerged from the starboard side, signaling the detonating of the weapon.

As she watched the scene before her, the woman wondered why the scientist had not ascended yet. She turned to her love, who was screaming into the microphone, pleading, "Serizawa, pull the line up, answer me Serizawa". After a while though, he suddenly stopped and she was about to ask what had happened when suddenly in the midst of boiling ocean, the creature ascended to the surface. Both grabbed each other in fear and shock as the monster let loose one last roar before descending to the ocean floor.

Soon, the boiling of the water ceased and everyone took a deep breath as the sailors soon verified that the monster had been destroyed. Yet that did not matter as the woman immediately asked her love about the fate of the scientist. With a haunted look in his eyes, the man replied, "He said be happy together".

The woman's strength shattered at those words and she collapsed on the deck sobbing at the fate of her former fiancé and her mind started to ask the question, "Was it my decision that sent him to his death". She continued to cry and didn't even feel her lover's arms encircling her waist in comfort as he joined her in mourning the departure of the scientist who was also a close friend of his as well. Together they stood up and joined the others along with the woman's father in paying their respects to the departed and some feeling sad as if this had only just begun. Certainly it did for her since she knew that her former fiancée truly did love her and despite being very much in love with the man holding her in his arms, she wondered if she could actually marry him without feeling any sort of regret at all.

**1984.**

In the suburbs of Tokyo, a house lay silent and foreboding as if it was haunted by ghosts. In fact the person visiting the deserted European-style house felt as if the house was indeed haunted for it was the same one that the scientist had inhabited in when he was still alive. For a while after the incident, she continued to visit the deserted house as if seeking solace and answers for the events of the night of November 3, 1954. She eventually stopped doing such a thing at the advice of her friends and family and for a long time she managed to push it back to the deepest and darkness recess of her mind, where it would sometimes emerge in the form of the most terrible nightmares imaginable.

Those nightmares suddenly came back full force the moment she saw the news of Prime Minister Mitamura, his cabinet, and the survivors of one of the monster's attack announced his return to a shocked world. She immediately sat on the couch for the next hour sobbing as she realized that the sacrifice that the former occupant of the European-style house was in vain and that now more people would die.

That was why she was here now for she realized that she needed to truly make peace with the past and find some shred and hope to help sustain her in these trying times. Not only for herself, but for her family and grandchildren, especially Kenkichi Yamane who had taken an interest in the monster in the same fashion that would have made her father proud. She however wasn't, in fact she was frightened for her grandchild and hoped that he would be careful for it was the same style of maniacal research by the former occupant of the house that lead to the creation of the dark weapon and ultimately, the inventor's death.

After a while of frustration, she departed the house but then as she looked at the house again and the night sky, she suddenly felt a small sense of peace for a long time. It seemed that the reemergence of the monster had allowed her to finally face her past and hopefully impart of the lessons of the past onto the next generation, a sort of passing the torch kind of ideal. She turned back to the house and whispered "Thank You" as if the former occupant of the house was still alive.

* * *

Note: If you haven't guessed, this is from the point of view of Emiko Yamane and this takes place mostly in 1984 at the time when Godzilla returns from the dead and I know it wasn't confirmed yet but I wanted to do a foreshadowing of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah in this as well.

It's been a while since I watched the film and I had the American version so it may come out a little strange. I tried to give this as best of a job as possible. Also some of the descriptions and facts come from research into the few english language Godzilla material available.

I may have Emiko Yamane in another chapter but this time with Miki Segusa but if you all think that it is a bad idea then I'll reconsider.


	5. The high seas of death

Chapter 5: The high seas of death. .

**Bridge of the JMSDF Hatsyuki. 1989. **

Rear Admiral Tokachi Namura scanned the sea in front of him with his binoculars as his ship steamed ahead to the entrance to Urgasa strait with other Japanese destroyers of the First Destroyer escort flotilla, traditionally charged to protect the waters around Tokyo. He would not have been asking for a rush on his ship but when he heard that Godzilla was alive and well, he and the others were eager to battle Godzilla and gain some measure of revenge for the Tokyo massacre in 1984.

On the sonar, other ships and submarines were steaming forward and already some already reached the rendezvous point and were waiting for the intended target to arrive. Overhead, UH-1B helicopters provided air cover over the scattered JMSDF forces as they gathered together. Already all of the admirals had unanimously screamed for air support but the generals replied that their air assets were busy. With a grumblingly thought in their minds, the admirals proceeded to do them duty as best they could.

**UH-1B Huey over the task force.**

The helicopter pilot flew over the ocean as his Huey and the others circled over their hidden prey. Below them, several warships and submarines positioned themselves as they tried to prepare as best a defense as possible.

Suddenly, the radio came to life with the words everyone had been waiting for, "Repeat, the target is preparing to surface". Without a moment's hesitation, he radioed his subordinates, "All right gentlemen, andlet's prepare to do our duty for right behind us is Tokyo". The reply on the other line acknowledged in the positive and the officer switched his weapons on.

On the DDH-142 Haruna destroyer _Haruna_, the captain tightened his hands around the binoculars as he listened to the sonar operator announcing Godzilla's approach. After waiting for a few harrowing minutes, the monster made his presence known, rising majestically above the ocean. All watched with awe as their opponent announced his arrival with a bone-chilling roar. A few seconds passed as Godzilla resumed his march without any opposition before the fleet commander Rear Admiral Namura shook himself out of his lethargy and gave the order, "All ships to flank speed and send word to headquarters that we are engaging Godzilla".

The lead ships opened up with a tremendous storm of firepower on the huge kaiju in front of them. The accompanying UH-1B Huey helicopters soon joined the attack AGM-22B rocket launchers and 20mm cannons though they maintained a certain altitude to avoid the fire thrown up by the destroyers. Soon, the fire and steel engulfed Godzilla and partially blinded him as the Japanese task force proceeded to surround him at flank speed.

On the _Haruna_, the captain smiled grimly as his destroyer continued pound away at the monster with its two forward Mk 42 guns while two _Hatsuyuki_ class destroyers to its left delivered a vicious hail of missile fire at the monster. The monster screamed in rage as the missile fire forced him to stagger a bit before he could regain balance.

Rear Admiral Namura also watched in grim satisfaction as the fleet continued its attack on the monster and then he signaled for the destroyers to move in close and use torpedoes in order to finally inflict permanent damage on the monster. Several ships closed in a trained their tubes out at the rampaging monster as he dealt with the stinging attacks that the other ships and the helicopters threw at him.

Godzilla was busy with the defense when he noticed the wake of torpedoes heading straight for him. He turned around and opened his mouth but then missiles exploded around the saurian's head, blinding him for a few minutes while the torpedoes struck home.

However the fire suddenly died down for a few seconds and soon Godzilla took advantage of it as he turned and fired his white-blue atomic ray into the water in front of him and directed the fire towards the Hueys. Seeing this, Namura yelled out, "Concentrate your fire and order the Hueys to scatter". Unfortunately it was too late for the attack destroyed at least two of the helicopters and the rest already had scattered out of the way. Worse was that the destroyer sailed right into point blank range of Godzilla's atomic ray and though they resumed their fire, it was already too late. Godzilla focused his gold-brown eyes down at the metal shapes sailing towards him and immediately opened his mouth to fire a blast.

First to go was the flagship as the beam impacted at the water line and immediately cooked the ammunition section and the engines, causing a huge explosion. The sailors on the _Haruna_ had barely any time to register what had happened before Godzilla fired at them and they met the same fate as the _Hatsuyuki_.

With the destruction of the flagship, the fleet was thrown into confusion and already several ships started to break off while the Hueys, angered by what had just happened, flew back in to cover them but Godzilla then immediately turned towards the sky and fired a full blast, incinerating three more helicopters and forcing the rest to join in the retreat.

Bellowing in victory, Godzilla turned and continued his advance to Tokyo while the demoralized sailors of the Japanese maritime self defense forces shadowed fearfully, all wondering if they had done enough to slow Godzilla down.

* * *

Note: Like I said before, this is just a test to see how well I could write certain aspects of a Godzilla story. As you may have guessed, this is a novel-style description of the sea battle that took place in Godzilla vs. Biolantte. 

As always tell me what you think. Oh and for those interested, the series just ended recently with Godzilla: Final Wars.


	6. Casualty reports

Chapter 6: Casualty reports.

Every day ever since Godzilla's return in 1984, Commander Aso wondered when the daily posting of the casualty report would cease even though he knew only a seemingly impossible condition fulfilled such a hope. He had grown harsh enough to withstand the pain or so he thought but the fact that sometimes, he would find the name of a friend he had worked with in the past often put him back into a depressive and bitter mood again. Fortunately, he hid it by being his usual angry self though it only worked with his colleagues who didn't know him well.

He had just gotten out of a meeting with the rest of G-Force's staff where they had been discussing the report about the incident at Birth Island concerning Godzilla and Space-Godzilla. It had been mostly frustrating as usual as he, the commander of G-Force Dir. Takayuuki Segawa and Deputy Cmdr. Iwao Hyodo dealt with the politicians on defensive measures against both Godzilla and Space-Godzilla. If reading the casualty reports was bad enough, having to deal with the politicians was just as bad as if not worse. In fact, he wondered which one was to get to him first.

As one of the politicians suggested about using Mogera again, Aso bristled at the thought for the last time they used Mogera, the crew was barely lucky to pilot it back to base and they didn't even scratch Space-Godzilla in return for their trouble. The next time, the crew may not come back at all and they would have lost another expensive weapon to the monster with little return in

Commander Aso watched as the Director argued with the frightened politicians about the feasibility of using Mogera against Space-Godzilla and the improvements needed to give Mogera a fighting chance against the new threat. To Aso, that meant committing more experienced troops against frightful odds. Unfortunately, he knew that there were only a few available and that included an old friend of his who had been sidelined for a while on Birth Island.

As the meeting ended, the director turned to Aso and asked, "Do you have any pilots available for Mogera"? Aso took a few moments as he considered his options before delivering his answer, "I don't have maintenance pilots but as for the lead pilot, I would like to recommend Major Yuki for the job".

Both Director Segawa and Deputy Cmdr. Iwao Hyodo were somewhat surprised by the commander's recommendation and Segawa was the first to voice his concerns, "Isn't he the one we stationed on Birth Island and doesn't he have a grudge against Godzilla". Commander Aso replied somewhat harshly but with confidence, "He's a skilled pilot and he is capable of getting the job done". Deputy Cmdr. Iwao Hyodo butted in by asking, "Isn't he an old friend of yours as well". Aso nodded and said, "I have full confidence in his abilities in combating the new threat".

The Director pondered this for a few moments, hoping that he was making the right decision as he knew that the stain of the disaster of Mecha-Godzilla hovered over him like a Damocles sword and if he were to fail or achieve a pyrrhic victory with the lost of another multi-billion dollar project, it meant the end of his tenure as director of G-Force in disgrace. After a long while, he turned to Aso and said, "I'll issue the order immediately and tell Yuki that he has been accepted". Aso disagreed and replied, "I'll have to tell him". Nodding in understanding, Segawa ended the meeting and the troika who ran the UNGCC left the conference room in different directions with Aso heading towards the balcony area where Yuki had been waiting for a long time and the moment Aso walked out to join him, he could see that the Major had his trademark bored/angry look he usually showed to most authoritarian figures. Before Aso spoke, Yuki beat him to the punch by commenting, "You attend too many meetings, and your face has changed for the face I knew in the Self-Defense Forces was valiant".

Aso winced at the truthfulness of the statement but hid his feelings by replying back, "I can't always be valiant for my position requires diplomacy".

There was an icy silence before Yuki continued, "Why did you send for me"? Aso paused before a moment before relaying him the gist of the meeting, "With the failure of T-project, Professor Okubo has left the G-countermeasures Research Unit". The commander paused before going on, "That leaves only the M-project". He then looked out at the sky before saying, "Yuki, I want you to pilot Mogera" "I didn't want to order you to do it but you're the only pilot capable of defeating Space-Godzilla".

A small silence lasted between the both of them before Yuki asked, "Can I have some time to think it over"? To his surprise, Commander Aso nodded and walked away to leave his subordinate alone to consider his options. Aso hoped that he knew what he was doing since he like a few others knew about Yuki's grudge against Godzilla. Though he understood Yuki's frustration, Aso could not shake off the feeling of horror he saw when Godzilla destroyed Super Mecha-Godzilla and turned Makuhari City into a war zone and the change it wrought upon him. Though he would never admit it, he began to see Miki Segusa's point of view about the whole war and wondered if he signed a new round of death warrants for more soldiers for the wrong reasons. That thought would continue to haunt him for most of the current crisis.

Note: Based on events in Godzilla vs. Space-Godzilla and Godzilla vs. Mecha-Godzilla II.

Please read and review and if you want to see some moments from the Godzilla movies fleshed out more, then I'll try to do my best.


	7. Massacre at Mt Fuji

Chapter 7: Massacre at Mt. Fuji (from Destroy All Monsters).

On the roads to Mt. Fuji. 1999

The Japanese field commander watched the radar screen inside the SAR-1 intently as his forces made their way towards the huge mountain that represented a symbol of Japan called Mt. Fuji. An alien race called the Kilaaks now controlled that symbol and used it as a base to control the monsters from Osawgara Island in attacks on the major cities of the world. Like many Japanese, the commander felt the exceptional anger that always came with the image of devastated Tokyo. He, like many other Japanese, wanted to hit back in revenge for the devastation visited by Japan's nemesis Godzilla and three other monsters that were under the control of the Kilaaks.

His aide shook him from his thoughts with the report, "Sir, we've arrived at the destination". The field commander nodded and asked, "Is our air cover in place". The XO nodded by stating, "The Night Hawk Lifters are in position and Moonlight SY-3 is preparing to insert itself near Mount Fuji". The commander nodded before ordering, "Let's prepare to attack". They all moved to the command room where controllers stood by to move the, tanks and rocket launchers forward and where a solider announced, "SY-3 on target". As soon as everything felt ready, the commander ordered, "Ready to fire". The controllers carried out the command as the remote-controlled MB-14 Sensha Hybrids and the CBD Sentries angled their weapons skyward.

As the SY-3 started to descend, the commander of the shuttle, Katsuo Yamabe looked down at the landscape and hoped that they would achieve surprise. Suddenly though, fate dashed his hopes when his co-pilot Ogata observing one of the monitors, warned his boss, "Sir its Godzilla". Katsuo, knowing full well that the SY-3 had minimal armaments immediately activated his emergency boosters and even though Godzilla fired on it with his atomic breath, the silver shuttle accelerated to a higher altitude where the crew watched the unfolding battle on the ground.

Godzilla trashed his body around as he struggled to ascend up from subterranean level, oblivious to the ground forces arrayed around him and the aliens controlling the radioactive saurian. As the commander watched with shock he turned to his subordinates and yelled, "Ready fire". The controllers repeated the command as they activated the systems and the battle was underway.

The MB-14 Sensha Hybrids fired their two missile launchers first before accelerating forward. After dispensing their missiles, the Hybrids took over the positions of being tanks as they advanced towards the hot springs that surrounded Mount Fuji, firing their 200mm cannons all the way into the field and the monster. Following right behind them were the CBD Sentries as well as other vehicles, their guns laying down extensive cover fire as Godzilla soon came upon them.

With the knowledge that they were safe, the controllers maneuvered the tanks carefully around the monster. They had some success at first as the monster tried to stomp on them with little success. The commander breathed a sigh of relief and hope that the battle could go according to plan.

His hopes were dashed however when everyone in the room heard a strange sound. He immediately made his way over to the controllers and asked what's wrong and soon as had his answer as the controllers replied that the signal was being jammed. They all looked outside to see several MB-14 Senshas struggling in the mud.

Godzilla, seeing that the resistance had softened, advanced on his foes. He soon had one of his immense feet on one of the MB-14 Senshas. To the monster's surprise, the structure of the tank managed to stood up to the weight of the monster. He continued to smash his foot on it as the others severed around in the smoke and explosions of battle.

The Japanese commander thought that the control of the situation was still tenable but then suddenly his spirits dropped even further when one of the officers yelled out, "Anguirs". Cursing at the monster, he set about to prepare a retreat as well as yelling out, "Call in the helicopters to assist us".

Indeed the spiked-backed four-legged monster had just arrived on the scene and with Godzilla occupying attention of the tank forces; few were able to respond to the new arrival. Anguirs soon began to inflict the same type of punishment as did the king of the monsters. Even with the added firepower of the helicopters, it made no difference and soon the Kilaak controlled monsters soon gained the upper hand.

Katsuo watched in sickening horror as the battle occurred down below him. Even with the assistance of the helicopters, the ground forces made no headway and soon the order broadcast across all channels to fall back. He said to the others, "Well let's get out of here". The shuttle flew away from the battle zone all the while Katsuo wondered, "Is our luck going to improve soon"?

Back at the hidden base, the leader of the Kilaaks smiled grimly to herself as she saw the retreating forces. She whispered to herself, "If this is the best that they can do, we shall control Earth in short order".

* * *

Notes: This is somewhat a novelization of the battle scene in Destroy All Monsters. Like I said before, this just a test on whether I can actually flesh out a good battle scene. 

Please read and review. I'm itching for your thoughts.


	8. A meeting in the park

**A meeting in the park**

* * *

With the wind blowing all around her, Miki Saegusa walked through the streets of Chiyoda, Tokyo while lost in deep thought. Like several others in her profession, she had much on her mind with most of it focused on her country's tormentor. It had been just a week after the disaster at Makuhari City and although no stigma had attached to her for the debacle, she could feel the hatred and contempt the rest of the command staff had for her due to her comments before the battle and her actions during it. In fact, they had put her on notice that the command stuff would discharge her from their circle and that she would head up one of the departments in the UNGCC. 

Walking through the large crowds of her countrymen near the gardens of the Imperial Palace, Miki Saegusa shook her head at the insane thoughts of her fellow officers. True, she did share some of their views but that had lessened with the arrival of creature very much related to the monster. Observing the little kaiju in action had started to put doubts into her mind about the mission that was at the heart of the organization that she was a part of. Although she did promise that she would continue to fight the "good fight", she did wonder deep down whether the extreme actions of G-Force would unleash something even more dangerous than their main foe and that their actions would deny all the honor of defeating their main adversary.

Nearby at the same time, a much older woman made her way through the crowded streets of the Japanese capital with a sad grim look on her wrinkled face. Although dressed warmly for the cold night, she still felt a dark shiver to her old bones as she walked through the same streets that were once battle zones in 1954. Those images soon brought small tears to her eyes as she relived those days of horror that eventually lead up to the sacrifice of a dear friend of which she still felt somewhat responsible for. Her thoughts then turned to the present state of affairs and to her horror that despite many things changing, some things still remained the same, which gave rise to her fear that the sacrifice of her dear friend was indeed truly in vain.

Unknowingly, both women were in the same park and were about to head into each other until Saegusa accidentally brushed alongside her from the opposite direction. Taken by surprise, the younger woman stumbled back for a moment and was about to complain to the elder woman when she got a good look at her. After several moments, her eyes widened in recognition and she said, "

The elder women raised her hand in a calming gesture before she replied back to Saegusa, "It's alright, don't worry about it that much". She paused in recognition before continuing on, "It seems that you also have much on your mind especially with what you do in your job".

Surprised by Emiko's statement, it took a few minutes before Saegusa could speak, "Perhaps we should find a place to sit down so that we can talk a little bit more". The daughter of the deceased Professor Yamane nodded in agreement and they soon sat down on a small bench where they watched the view in front of them for several moments in icy respectful silence.

It took a few minutes before Saegusa broke the silence as she recognized the elder woman sitting beside her, "Aren't you Professor Kyohei Yamane's daughter by any chance"? When the older woman sadly nodded, Saegusa took a deep breath for she remembered the profile of the person now standing in front of her, "Actually it seems that I should be honored to meet you".

The older woman shrugged the complement off before she replied back, "I consider it more of a curse than a blessing", "In fact there have been many time in which that I wished that I had died all of those years ago or have already passed beyond the veil". Her face turned even grimmer as she finished by stating, "Alas, it seems that I'm fated to witness this new and yet old war once more".

Saegusa winced for a moment before she replied back, "But the fact that you survived the first assault by the monster and your family's participation can at times be helpful". Wincing at the look on Emiko's face, Saegusa then asked in a hesitant tone, "In fact I think I just may ask for some of that advice right now". She then began to explain her story to the elder women of how she got involved in the war in the first place. It included the fact that she had lost her parents during Godzilla's return attack in 1984 and had subsequently crossed paths with the monster numerous times.

After Saegusa finished with her story, Emiko Yamane mused on the younger girl's situation for several moments before she asked quietly, "It seems that you've lived an interesting life for such a young age". Pausing for a moment to sort out her thoughts, the daughter of Professor Yamane told the young woman, "Also the fact that it seems that you've managed to forgive the monster even after all he has done to you is amazing under these circumstances". Before Saegusa could reply, her visitor's face darkened as she added, "It does make me wonder about what my grandchildren are doing, especially my grandson". Her face turned grim as she looked directly at Miki Saegusa, "He's into studying about the monster and seems to keep track of events relating to the monster, especially when you're involved". Taking a deep breath, she then finished by stating, "Even after all this time, Godzilla still haunts my family".

Saegusa winced at the thought and its implications for her job and her special talent thus far had precluded the possibility of having a normal life. While she had her fair share of increasing detractors, there were some that took a liking to her, a thought that she did not find pleasing in the least.

Laughter from Emiko broke her train of thoughts as the elderly woman commented, "After hearing what you've just said I admit that I wish my father was alive since he knew the most about this and explained the monster the best out of those that are experts on the kaiju". She paused before continuing on, "In fact he could have certainly provided you with better advice than I can although for perhaps different reasons than the ones you've stated".

Her face then turned dark as she looked away from the younger woman, "Ever since that day, I've tried to put distance between myself and the monster and it has not been easy". Looking inward, she then continued on, "Aside from the nightmares, my family has had to deal with inquisitive people on Godzilla and that was too much to deal with for all of us".

Saegusa felt her face turn sad for the feelings she had stirred in the elder woman. She then turned back to look out at the gardens and the other people taking a stroll in the vicinity of the palace before Emiko's voice broke into her thoughts once more, "I don't know that if it will help but the only thing that you can do will hopefully turn out to be the right thing even if it will earn you scorn from those that you work for". The young Japanese woman was about to ask for clarification but then Emiko felt a shiver before she whispered quietly, "I must be getting back".

Both women stood up from the bench they sat on before Saegusa bowed to the elder woman and said quietly, "Even though it may not help much, I want to thank you for what you've told me about Godzilla". She mused on it for a moment before she told the old woman, "Well it seems that I'm not the first to have such thoughts". Turning to look at her watch, she winced for a moment she turned to Yamane and asked, "If you don't mind, could I probably walk with you back to your home".

Emiko seemed taken aback by the young woman's request but after a few moments, she nodded and replied in a kind tone, "I guess it would be nice to have some company". With that, the two women set out for the subway that would take Emiko Yamane back to her home while exchanging some small talk about the kaiju whose legacy would always follow them, perhaps even to the grave and beyond".

* * *

Author's Notes 

-This had been in my mind for some time but I couldn't really figure out how to put it together. What I had in mind is that what would have happened if two of the most important surviving human characters in the Godzilla series would meet each other face to face.

-This small fanfic takes place between Godzilla vs. Mecha-Godzilla II and Godzilla vs. Space-Godzilla.

-I also made some oblique references to the series such as the fact that Kenichi Yamane had kept track of G-Force in his own way, the dissatisfaction that the command staff of G-Force felt towards Saegusa (in Godzilla vs. Mecha-Godzilla II she was on the command staff but then in Godzilla vs. Space-Godzilla she was working as the head of one of the UNGCC's departments), and the fact that Kyohei Yamane himself wanted to keep Godzilla alive and the thought that it was in a way similar to Saegusa's feelings about the monster. I also made reference (from the manga version of Godzilla vs. Biolantte) that Miki Saegusa lost her parents to the monster in 1984.

-I modeled Emiko Yamane's reaction to Godzilla on that of the actress who played her in the movies, Momoko Kouchi. Sometime after the film, the actress started to really distance herself from the series as well as most of the other sci-fi shows but then it seemed that she realized her own stake in the series and came back in 1995's Godzilla vs. Destroyah.

**

* * *

As always, please read and review.**


	9. Lost Victory

Lost Victory

**Near the beaches of Wakasa Bay**

**Summer 1989**

On the mud-strewn and wrecked landscape of Wakasa Bay, scores of JSDF soldiers watched as their seemingly invulnerable opponent lay unconscious on the beach with his head in the water. The sight of the monster down for the count brought smiles to even the most hardened soldiers for they all had the sense that they had won a great victory.

Suddenly though, a loud roar broke through the cold air which chilled everyone as their eyes widened in horror. For before their very eyes, Godzilla raised his head out of the water with a mighty roar. All prepared to rush back to their vehicles when the king of the monsters suddenly turned around and headed for the open water to the surprise of all.

It took a few moments before the JSDF forces realized that what they saw was very real. As Colonel Kuroki, the commander of the Japanese forces in the operation against Godzilla, and the rest watched Godzilla retreat farther into the distance, a sense of relief swept through them with some already exchanging handshakes with each other. Colonel Kuroki exchanged several handshakes with his fellow officers before one of them brought up his cap. Thanking the officer with a handshake, Kuroki turned back to look at the retreating form of Godzilla for several moments before he joined the rest in walking down the muddy hill towards the main command post.

As he walked past the many tents, he saw the somber form of Okochi walked out from the tent where they had taken in Dr. Shiragami after a mysterious assassin shot him. As they approached, the colonel asked the chairmen of the Okochi Foundation, "Is he". The chairman immediately shook his head to which Kuroki understood the meaning. He put his right hand on the chairman's shoulder in sympathy before he asked, "Do the others know"? The chairman nodded and then excused himself to go meet up with his daughter and her friends.

Colonel Kuroki took a deep breath before he looked at the tent where the corpse of Shiragami lay before he looked out back into the ocean where Godzilla had now disappeared. Silently the colonel went over the losses the JSDF suffered in the operation against the kaiju in his mind and winced as he realized that it had nearly been a close run fight. Then he went over the notes about the ANEB and that brought a small grin to his face as he turned back to the tent and said quietly, "If you're right doctor about the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria, then perhaps all of this including your sacrifice will not have been in vain".

As the others in the know about the capabilities of the weapon also had the same thoughts on their minds as they began to pack up and head home. For it had all been a trying time for them and all already had enough memories to last a lifetime with no one wishing to add more to their collective conscience.

Unfortunately, it seemed that fate would ignore their pleas.

**Prime Minister's residence**

**1992, Late Evening**

From his main office, the Japanese Prime Minister looked at the recent arrival of cars onto the grounds of his resistance with a heavy heart for he knew who were in those cars. He then turned to his staff and said quietly, "Well then let's go greet our guests". Everyone, including Dobashi and Tsuchiashi, got up from their seats and headed towards the conference room where their guests.

Meanwhile those guests were having a small reunion as Kuroki walked up to shake hands with Miki Saegusa, "It has been a long time has it not"?

Saegusa, who had been at Wakasa two years ago, returned his handshake uncomfortably, "I only wish that it could have been better circumstances". Before the colonel or his fellow officers could ask, she silenced them, "Perhaps you should wait for everyone else to arrive so that we can explain to you about recent events".

Indeed Kuroki and his fellow officers had a lot of questions after they saw Godzilla come back from the shadows of the deep ocean. In fact, Kuroki had called Kirishima and Okochi to confirm with his own eyes the properties and effects the ANEB weapons they used on Godzilla. After a small argument, Kuroki thanked his guests and then prepared to meet with the others before they headed to see the Prime Minister while all had one thought on their mind, "How the hell Godzilla could have survived and come back"?

Suddenly though, the arrival of the Prime Minister and his guests interrupted the thought process of everyone in the room as they all rose up in salute to which the Prime Minister crisply returned. After everyone took their seats, the Prime Minister turned to his guests and replied, "I want to thank you all for coming in to meet me so quickly". He paused for a moment to get his thoughts together before he resumed, "Considering what you all did three years ago, what we'll be discussing here tonight will be more difficult".

Dobashi gulped for a moment before he told the guests, "You all know the official story of what happened during these past few weeks". When Kuroki and the others nodded, Dobashi exchanged looks with Saegusa before he turned to the others, "Well there is something for you to know and I believe the Defense Minister can explain".

The dark-grey haired man nodded before he turned to Kuroki and his fellow officers, "As you know, none of our weapons could hurt Ghidorah so we had to resort to extreme measures". Before the JGSDF officials could say anything, the Defense Minister continued, "Don't worry, we did not go through that direct route although we needed the use of those weapons for a particular mission".

Dobashi then took over as he stated to everyone, "We asked for the assistance of Yasuaki Shindo and he instantly provided his own nuclear submarine for our use and we decided to proceed to revive Godzilla who was in the Bering Sea despite several strident objections that perhaps we should have listened to". His eyes turned to look straight at the angry face of Tsuchiashi, the very man who made those objections.

Seeing the need to break the tension, the Defense Minister cut in by dropping the unexpected bombshell, "Unfortunately, it seems that Godzilla had already revived and had intercepted and destroyed the submarine".

Not surprisingly, the colonel and his associates all winced as they realized the implications. After a few moments, Kuroki asked out loud, "Is there any trace of the ANEB within Godzilla"?

Everyone looked at each other for several moments before Saegusa replied, "I'm afraid there isn't". She paused before continuing, "Godzilla is back a full strength but then you probably know that he's more dangerous than ever".

Just then, Kenichiro Terasawa, who tried to remain "invisible", jumped in by stating, "I'm afraid it gets even worse". He then proceeded to tell them all what his descendant had said back at his home.

Kuroki and the other veterans of Wakasa looked at their fellow countrymen in shock for several moments before he turned to ask the cabinet in a dark voice, "Forgive me for saying so but what were you all thinking when you dealt with these Futarians", "Do you not realized what you've all done".

Saegusa and the others looked at each other with guilty faces for several moments but no one could really say anything to assuage the anger of the field commanders of the JGSDF who would now have to put their lives on the line once again to defeat Japan's nemesis and also correct a grievous mistake that their country's government had committed. Finally the Prime Minister turned to the military men and said in a quiet tone, "I don't know if there is anything we can really say, especially after we learned from what Terasawa and that Japanese Futarian had told us but I hope that you can forgive us someday from our actions".

That set off one of Kuroki's colleagues who shot up from his seat and yelled at the whole room, "All of you have dishonored yourselves with your actions during this crisis and I hope that the souls of those that will now have to be sacrificed will haunt you all even after you leave this Earth".

The room turned oppressively silent for a long time as they considered the officer's words and what they all had discussed this night. As if matching the mood in the conference room, the air outside the Prime Minister's residence suddenly turned cold and it seemed a large roar bellowed in the wind as it signaled the resumption of a dark and horrific war all thought that they had won three years ago.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

-I got the idea for this drabble from an article that I read on the website Sci-Fi Japan. It discussed the timeline of the Heisei Godzilla series and tried to explain as authoritatively as possible the time-line changes that occurred in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah.

-If you want to get an idea of what I was shooting for, then I drew some thought on this from what I read about the Japanese surrender in World War II in which several high level Japanese government officials and members of the imperial family harshly questioned Emperor Hirohito by stating that he too bore a heavy dose of responsibility for the fate of Japan up to this point.

-Can you really blame Kuroki and his mean for acting the way they did when they found out what their government did?

-This takes place in the immediate aftermath of both Godzilla vs. Biolantte and then Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah.

* * *

**Author's Questions:**

-I apologize if this seemed like a rush job. In fact, it was a spur of the moment thing after reading that article. Still what do you think? Did I do the best that I could?

**As always, please read and review.**


End file.
